What to do when you're alone
by Kain Sinner
Summary: Okay, i suck at summaries so I'll be simple. This is a SyaoranFai story. Rated M for lemon. Dont like, dont read. You have been warned. Plz R&R.Enjoy. It's better than it sounds.


_**This is dedicated to TrueDespairOverlord.**_

_**Thanks for the idea and hope you like it.**_

_**SyaoranFai – Rated M for good reason**_

**What to do when you're alone**

"We're going out" called Sakura as she, Mokona and Kurogane left the house they were staying in. Syaoran had been injured so he was ordered to rest, even though he assured them he was fine and Fai was reading upstairs. "okay, be safe" replied Syaoran and waved to them until they disappeared from sight. Sighing, he walked back in and flopped down on the lounge. Syaoran closed his eyes as he tried to think where the feather might be in this world. It was strange place. Everyone couldn't lie so they always spoke the truth. It was s strange and many people were hurt by this. It was also extremely hot in this world, constant heat.

Grumbling as his shirt started to stick to him, Syaoran pulled it and his shoes off to cool down. "Syaoran, come here for a minute please" called Fai from his room. Syaoran smiled and he walked up the stairs to Fai's room. He opened the door and sighed as the cool air hit him. Since it was on the second floor it got a better breeze with the window open. Then he stopped and stared as his heart beat faster. Fai was lying against the pillows in just his boxers. Small beads of sweat clung to the pale skin of his chest and Syaoran swallowed as feelings rushed through him. His hormones racing against his will, he walked toward Fai as the blond man started talking.

Fai smiled at the look on Syaoran's face. He had called Syaoran up to try to seduce him. Fai had held feelings for the small boy since they met and Fai saw his determination first hand. Fai saw the confusion and loved how the beads of sweat rolled down his face and bare chest.

Syaoran advanced on the bed and, as Fai said "I think I know where the feather might be" he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Fai's. Fai, caught in shock, opened his eyes wide and then smiled into Syaoran's lips before kissing back. Syaoran growled as Fai kissed him and then he licked Fai's lips, asking for entrance. Fai gladly gave in and then Syaoran's hormones flew into hyper drive. Panting, Syaoran kissed and licked his way down Fai's smooth skin, earning a moan from said blond man.

Fai moaned as Syaoran took one of his nipple into his mouth and sucked on it while teasing the other with his finger. Fai never knew that Syaoran was so talented with his tongue or fingers. Then he gasped as Syaoran pulled his boxers off and took him into his hand. "Impatient are we?" panted Fai as Syaoran stroked him masterfully.

Syaoran grinned up at Fai and nodded before taking Fai into his mouth. Fai hissed and arched his back, driving himself deeper into Syaoran's mouth. Syaoran licked the underside of Fai's length, causing the older man to shiver in pleasure. Syaoran reached behind Fai as he continued to tease the older man before inserting a finger into Fai's entrance followed quickly by another, preparing him.

Fai squirmed as Syaoran's fingers evaded his entrance and slipped past his ring of muscle and started to rotate and scissor him. Syaoran used Fai's precum to lube his hard shaft up. Then he positioned himself at Fai's entrance. "Fai, you sure about th…..", Syaoran never finished his sentence cause Fai had pushed backwards, driving Syaoran in fully. "Move" panted Fai, after he had gotten used to Syaoran thickness filling him.

Syaoran pulled back and pounded back in, hitting Fai's sweet spot over and over again. Fai bucked and grinded his hips against Syaoran's, heightening both males pleasure. Syaoran grasped Fai's member and started pumping Fai causing Fai to utter a low moan.

"SYAORAN!" screamed Fai before cumming into Syaoran's hand and white spots flashed across his vision. Syaoran pounded into Fai a few more times before spilling his seed deep in Fai's body, gripping the boy tightly as he threw his head back in a silent scream. Both men collapsed on the bed, gasping and covered in sweat, both exhausted and sated. Syaoran pulled out of Fai and laid next to the magician. Fai smiled and hugged the smaller boy before kissing him. "We should keep this to ourselves. They'll be back soon" muttered Fai. Sadness filled Syaoran's eyes but he nodded. Both males got dressed and Syaoran kissed Fai softly before he left. Fai smiled and went back to his book.

Downstairs, Syaoran had laid on the couch and started reading a book when the door opened and the other three entered. "Hey Syaoran. Have fun while we were gone?" asked Sakura. Syaoran smiled and nodded, thinking that he couldn't wait until they could be alone again.

_**Well, I hope you liked it. Plz R&R and any ideas/suggestions, plz let me know.**_

_**I'm also accepting challenges for stories.**_

_**Cya later**_


End file.
